kingdomheartsfandomcom-20200223-history
Master Form
is a Drive Form which appears in Kingdom Hearts II. It uses both of your party members, and consumes four of Sora's Drive Bars. It represents the fusion of Valor Form and Wisdom FormYen Sid's mirror: "An image of you possessing all abilities flows into your mind.", and is obtained when Sora reunites with King Mickey at Hollow Bastion. Mechanics In Master Form Sora has many talents, he fights with two Keyblades and his magic skills are strengthened. Also when Sora uses magic he simultaneously attacks with his Keyblade. His attacks are Weapon type and the strength factor is based on his Strength value. In Master Form, Sora's running and jumping speed are 25% higher than normal, his jump height is 150% and a second jump is possible while in the air, his maximum midair combo length increases by 2. While in Master Form, Sora can only attack in midair, so ground combos are not possible. Form Level Master Form gains 1 experience point for every small Drive Orb obtained, and gains 3 experience points for every big Drive Orb obtained. While leveling up Master Form, having the Jackpot ability and the Wishing Lamp Keyblade equiped will help. Appearance Master Form bears a yellow and black color scheme. It is the last Drive Form that Sora gains through the story, apart from Final Form, which is obtained through gameplay. The symbols on his pants are three black crosses arranged in a fancy overlapping pattern. When in Master Form on any world, pale yellow sparkles constantly fall off Sora and create somewhat of a streak behind him when running. Also, the floating Keyblade is held in place by a yellow aura surrounding Sora's hand and the Keyblade he is physically holding seems to have deep yellow electricity flowing through it. *'Halloween Town:' Sora's mask changes into half of the Valor Form mask and half of the Wisdom Form mask, sewn together with a large, crude stitch. *'Christmas Town:' A golden cross appears on Sora's santa hat, while more golden crosses appear on the back of his shirt. *'Space Paranoids:' Sora's circuit lines turn yellow. *'Timeless River:' Sora's health icon gets a yellow tint. File:Sprite Sora N Master.png|Master Form's sprite. File:Sprite Sora HT Master.png|Vampire Sora's sprite in Master Form. File:Sprite Sora CT Master.png|Santa Sora's sprite in Master Form. File:Sprite Sora SP Master.png|Data Sora's sprite in Master Form. File:Sprite Sora TR Master.png|Retro Sora's sprite in Master Form. File:Master Form Orb.png|Master Form as an item. File:Sora HT Master.png|Vampire Sora in Master Form. File:Sora CT Master.png|Santa Sora in Master Form. File:Sora SP Master.png|Data Sora in Master Form. Abilities Tips *One of the best places to level up Master Form is the area around Merlin's House in Hollow Bastion, a.k.a Radiant Garden after the Battle of the 1000 Heartless, because many Drive Orb dropping Heartless appear there and in the areas beyond such as the Ravine Trail. *Another good place to level up Master Form, is at The Land of Dragons, as the carts and fireworks, when destroyed, drop Drive Orbs. The carts and fireworks can be destroyed with Fire. Notes and References fr:Forme Maîtrise es:maestro de formulario Category:Drive Forms